Un nuevo nivel (HetaOni)
by berenicenagato
Summary: Quien dijo que el juego acabo? Después de lo ocurrido en la mansión, Italia creyó que la paz había vuelto, que equivocado estaba... Japón es atacado y las marcas de este son muy conocidas para la Italia, varios ataque ocurren e Italia ya no tiene idea alguna. El primer nivel fue la mansión y esto es un nuevo nivel...


Era un día normal en la sala de reuniones de las juntas mundiales, todos los países o la mayoría estaban ahí, menos dos países que nunca faltaban a esas reuniones sin importar que, todo en su mayoría iba normal hasta que de repente se abre la puerta de golpe, haciendo que todos se volteen para quien lo había echo

-China!-dijeron todos al unísono

-¿porque tan tarde?, da-pregunto el ruso al chino que estaba en la puerta de la sala de conferencias

Este china entro para parecer al lado de Alemania, volteo a ver a los demás en la sala solo para decir….

-Todos que sean amigos o se lleven bien con Japón vengan a mi casa después de esta junta y vengan vestidos de color negro-dijo esto para luego salir de la habitación dejando a la mayoría de la duda de porque los estaría citando en su casa

La junta siguió transcurriendo a lo que se le denominaría normal aunque algunos como el resto del trio del eje que estaba ahí se preguntaban dónde estaría Japón su amigo y aliado, termino la junta y todos los presentes se fueron a sus respectivos hoteles de cada una para vestirse de la forma en que china les había dicho, la mayoría de ahí pensaban en no ir pero cuando recordaron la cara y voz de china que no había sido la misma que él solía usar para todo decidieron ir para ver a que se debía

Cuando todos o la mayoría habían llegado a la casa de china, vieron el patio del frente a otras naciones que la mayoría no reconocían

-Alemania fue uno de los primeros en llegar con Prusia, China al verlo se le acercó y le pregunto...

-¿Italia no ha venido contigo Alemania?-pregunto el chino al alemán

-No, el llegara con su hermano en un rato-respondió el alemán en respuesta a la pregunta del chino

-está bien- dijo el chino para luego darse vuelta e irse con las naciones que estaban ahí en el patio

Paso un rato y todos llegaron menos los hermanos Italia, la mayoría que estaba ahí se empezaban a desesperar

-HEY!, ¿para que nos reuniste aquí a todos?, china, ¿qué es tan urgente como para llamarnos de esa manara?- pregunto un americano con un tono de voz demasiado fuerte que hizo que unos de los presentes perdiera la paciencia

-Calla te maldito cerdo capitalista-dijo un chico de apariencia asiática

-oh Corea del norte un gusto en volverte a ver, ¿di me qué haces aquí?-pregunto el americano al norcoreano

-No se peleen aquí por favor y Corea del norte comporta te que América aún no sabe nada-china dijo para que los dos se calmaran

América llego a notar que en los ojos de los asiáticos había un note de tristeza, ¿pero porque?, así que mejor se calló y empezó a esperar

-Disculpa china pero, ¿que esperamos para que nos digan que paso?-pregunto un inglés muy contrario al tono de voz utilizado por el americano

-A Italia-dijo este dejando a casi todos confundidos para que esperarlos de seguro no era nada importante o sí?

Los hermanos Italia llegaron y se disculparon por la tardanza poniendo de pretexto que se habían quedado dormidos

-Bien ya que todos estamos aquí, Alemania y Italia acompañen me por favor-dijo china para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia adentro de esta y ser seguido por los anterior mente mencionados

-quiero que ustedes lo sepan primero ya que son los mejores amigos de Japón-dijo china rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

China abrió una puerta y los dejo entrar. Lo que vieron no se creyeron, las dos naciones estaban en shock no podían creer lo que veían

-lastima mente sus heridas no tienen curación así que lamento decirles que el morirá. Voy a dejar que los demás entren-con dicho esto china salio al patio para decirles a los demás que entraran

Mientras tanto con Italia y Alemania...

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Alemania empezando a llorar

-vee~, Alemania el...-Italia no podía ni acabar la frase no lo podía creer él no podía morir

-cuando los demás entraron lo primero que vieron fue a Italia y a Alemania llorando al entrar a la habitación todos vieron lo que ellos veían

-china dime que esto es una broma?-dijo Alemania empezando a desesperarse

-no lo es lo siento, yo también quisiera que lo fuera pero no es así, esto es verdad-dijo empezando a llorar este china

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER, JAPÓN NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!-grito Alemania empezando a llorar

-Japón esta muerto-dijo América volteando a ver a los demás que también estaban empezando a llorar

-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, DE SEGURO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO, UNA PESADILLA NADA MAS, NADA DE ESTO ES REAL!-el grito esta vez era de Italia que esta ves callo de rodillas al suelo

-quiero eso, quisiera saber que mi hermanito no esta muerto, que esto es solo una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaré y Japón mi hermanito estará de vuelta a mi lado-dijo china para empezar a llorar esta vez y ser abrazado a por Rusia para desahogarse

todos los presentes voltearon a ver el cuerpo de este en la cama con los ojos cerrados

-parece que esta dormido , se ve tan calmado y sereno como siempre-dijo Inglaterra agarrando la mano de Japón

-bien por favor sigan me les daré algo de pan-dijo una chica que traía un vestido de color negro, aunque nadie se movía asta que América dijo

-vamos con la señorita y en un momento volvemos con Japón-todo el mundo salio dejando solo a Italia con la excusa de que en un momento los alcanzaba

-Japón no estas muerto solo al parecer que el juego no a acabado toda vía-Italia dijo las unas palabras en otro idioma y una luz salio de su mano y se metió en el cuerpo de Japón, Italia solo salio para reunirse con los demás

después de un rato china entro para ver como estaba y lo que vio no se lo podía creer, empezó a llorar de nuevo pero ahora no por lo de antes sino que ahora de felicidad


End file.
